Mixed paving material such as mixed asphalt is used for high quality paving surfaces for roads, parking lots and other surfaces. The construction of asphalt surfaces (such as those composed of hot mixed asphalt (HMA) and other paving material), requires the accurate and efficient placement of the paving material. The quality of the asphalt surface is directly dependent on the relative control of the material being placed.
Historically, asphalt production, transportation, paving, and compaction is monitored and documented independently and evaluated forensically. A need has arisen for a method to measure, monitor, document, and present an integrated real time evaluation of paving process parameters to provide positive coordination between an asphalt production facility and paving job processes, in order to exercise maximum control over process variables and to facilitate consistent quality results and economically advantageous operations.